Properties that are temporarily available for rent often provide complimentary internet access using secured network access points such as routers. A property administrator that manages and/or owns a property may provide guests with access codes that enable the guests access the internet through the secured network access point during a rental period. Configuration settings for the network access point can be periodically adjusted by the property administrator in order maintain network security between multiple guests.